


Don't Stop

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M, Tactile, non sticky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed his chassis to my back, leaning forward to mouth one of my audials and <i>oh Primus</i> his voice was a delicious rumbling that made me shiver involuntarily. "Shhh. You don't want to wake Bulkhead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

It was strange, but Bulkhead was the Bot who resisted routine diagnostics the most. He was, contrary to appearances, very sensitive to any type of intrusion, and the only way he could handle his regular maintenance was to recharge during the session. Bulkhead always recharged on the heaviest setting if others were awake and around, so it gave both him and I peace while I worked, even if it was slightly boring. Fortunately, without his clumsiness present, I could work on other projects while the system AI ran the diagnostics, feeding me results every few kliks.

I thought nothing of Optimus coming to check on us; he distinctly shared Bulkhead's uneasiness of being confined to my medical berth.

"He's fine," I said curtly, my optics locked onto the data feed. "I'll tell him you came by." I paused, smiling to myself. "It's very kind of you."

There was no response as I half-listened to Optimus walk further into my lab area; I dismissed his silence as acceptance and returned to my work-

Warm hands slid onto my waist and I yelped, fumbling and nearly dropping the datapad.

"Optimus, _what-,_ "

He pressed his chassis to my back, leaning forward to mouth one of my audials and _oh Primus_ his voice was a delicious rumbling that made me shiver involuntarily. "Shhh. You don't want to wake Bulkhead."

"Nor do I want you to- to _handle_ me in such a manner in front of him!"

"Mmmmm." That moan, _Primus,_ it was sweet and wanton, vibrating my audial with the low register. A lustful tone that always switched on my interface protocols without my permission- and correctly began interpreting the suggestive slide of his fingers along my thighs.

"I _said-,_ "

"Shhh, my dear Ratchet. Just feel."

"It's hard _not_ to," I whispered sharply, arching into his frame as his fingers slipped into the cabling between my chassis and waist plates. "Optimus, I am in the middle of several experiments and Bulkhead's diagnostics are slightly _hhnngggh- What are you doing?!_ "

I jumped as his wicked fingers pinched a set of delicate cabling, the rounded edges of his fingertips making a soft _chink-chink-chink_ as they dragged down the metal ribbing. Pleasure bloomed through my sensory net, the sudden spike of desire stuttering my intake.

"What you asked," he murmured, somehow managing to sound both innocent and seductive . A second later a moan escaped me when his glossa traced the edges of my audial.

"Wh- What are you ta-,"

"You wanted me to be more proactive." His words were sighed in a dark, needy voice that left my legs weakened. "You wanted me to initiate more often."

Well, that _was_ true, and I'd said as much, but _frag. This_ I would never have expected from my calm, collected Prime.

"In my lab?!" I sounded much less fierce than I intended and he chuckled, low and rich, the sound melting sweetly into my sensory net. His fingers twitched, tugging the ending of a sensitive gearhead and I was lost, lust and love flooding every node in my frame. Delirious feedback scrambled my logic processor, demanding I prioritize the building charge between us and I helplessly agreed.

"And you haven't told me to stop," he purred.

My cooling fans chose that moment to engage, increasing my embarrassment tenfold. I _wanted_ to tell him to stop, I had never had a problem telling anyone to stop before but his hands were rolling the thin ropes of neural wiring and his hips were grinding metal against my aft and I really _didn't_ want him to stop. Small licks of energy were jumping across my frame, transferring to his and returning infused with his unique energy signature, roiling back and forth in a lewd mirror of interfacing.

"Don't," I groaned, finally dropping the datapad to grip the edge of the console for stability. I bit back a cry as his fingers dug deeper, nudging aside protective plating to pinch sensitive cords. _Primus,_ he was going to pull me into overload without even touching my proper interface cabling-

"Don't what?" he prompted in that tempting dark voice. The newness of the emotion dripping from each word ignited another pulse of euphoria, shorting my vocalizer with a small _pop._ That earned another sultry chuckle and I whined static.

"Don't stop?" he suggested and I nodded frantically, mouth open and useless.

"Do you feel how important you are to me?" he continued in a soft whisper, his hips dragging along my aft again, the grating contact adding another layer to the racing pleasure. "That is how I feel, every time you give me your attention. I _love_ it."

I ex-vented harshly, my fans desperately trying to move the hot air through my systems. I had never been on the receiving end of such sweet aggression, preferring to lavish pleasure on Optimus instead. His fulfillment was my own but this- this was glorious, selfish, unbelievable _wonderful._

His mouth latched onto the base of my audial again, his heat warming my neck. His energy field flared suddenly, overpowering mine and pouring adoration into me. "And I love _you._ "

I shuddered violently as overload hit me, my armor rattling against his. His grip tightened, shifting to leave small lined dents in my plating as he held me against him, chasing the charges along my neck with his glossa and renewing fresh pleasure.

It took several kliks before I could attempt to hold my own weight, vocalizer rebooting twice so I could finally speak.

"Why- now?" I panted, pivoting to grasp his shoulders and stare up at him. His optics were overly bright, a shy smile spreading across his face.

"It has taken me several cycles to build the courage to do this," he murmured. "I realized if I continued waiting, I would never do it."

"I'm _working,_ " I huffed, grinning. "But that was an incredible- Oh _scrap._ "

The medical berth was empty. Bulkhead was gone.

I groaned, embarrassed heat threatening to raise my internal temperatures again when Optimus gave one more of those suggestive laughs as he followed my gaze.

"Come to berth on time tonight," he whispered, licking the tip of an audial and I immediately made three separate reminders.

"Why?" I demanded fussily. "You've had your fun, haven't you?"

"But _you_ haven't," he replied sweetly. "If you do, I won't dampen my vocalizer. I will _scream_ for you."

"Oh _Primus._ "


End file.
